


Sign Your Name (Podfic)

by SineadRivka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pon Farr, Post-Star Trek Beyond, T'hy'la, Tattoos, Vulcan Culture, cultural worldbuilding, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: A Podfic of one of my more popular fanfics here on the AO3.It's been a year since Spock's Pon Farr on the Enterprise-A. He hadn't expected to live, hadn't expected to wake up to his Captain stroking his face, love written clearly upon expressive features. A year of self-doubt. A year of fearing that Jim only stayed with him out of an obligation. But upon a scheduled shore-leave, all that changes with one action that his t'hy'la undertook.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sign Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149076) by [SineadRivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka). 



> I've wanted to record this for a few months now, and finally had the equipment to start audio capture. I'm working on the background noise and learning how to filter that out. But for a first podfic, I'm feeling pretty good about it!

You can download the mp3 **[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/12zr3pccat5d163/SineadRivka_StarTrek_SignYourName-v2.mp3)**.


End file.
